<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aiden and the Emperor by aunt_zelda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959804">Aiden and the Emperor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda'>aunt_zelda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Breeding, Captivity, Drug Use, Groping, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Objectification, Possessive Behavior, Prisoner of War, Rape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight the Emperor wished to bed him. </p><p>This had been explained to him, helpfully, by one of the Emperor’s servants. The woman had laid out a tray containing several things and instructed him that he was free to use them or not, but use of them would make the night’s activities far more pleasant for him than refusal. </p><p>So Aiden was to be complicit in his own violation. The Emperor’s servant had framed that as a kindness, a gesture of goodwill from the merciful Emperor. Aiden had stared at her, expressionless, years of courtly etiquette keeping him silent when he wanted to scream in her face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Conquering Emperor/Sheltered Prince of a Conquered Country, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anomegawork, Consent Issues Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aiden and the Emperor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/furchte_die_schildkrote/gifts">furchte_die_schildkrote</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Was taken by your prompt and wanted to write a treat.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aiden knew what the drug was. He’d seen others at court use it to induce heats to coincide with marriage nights, or dalliances with lovers. He’d never used it himself of course. Such a thing was unthinkable for the prince, promised as he was to be wed next summer to the Island Queen’s eldest heir. </p><p>Now there would be no marriage. The Emperor had devoured Aiden’s kingdom, and now Aiden was no longer a prince. Now he lived to serve at his Emperor’s pleasure. And tonight the Emperor wished to bed him. </p><p>This had been explained to him, helpfully, by one of the Emperor’s servants. The woman had laid out a tray containing several things and instructed him that he was free to use them or not, but use of them would make the night’s activities far more pleasant for him than refusal. </p><p>So Aiden was to be complicit in his own violation. The Emperor’s servant had framed that as a kindness, a gesture of goodwill from the merciful Emperor. Aiden had stared at her, expressionless, years of courtly etiquette keeping him silent when he wanted to scream in her face. </p><p>Aiden knew that being bedded now would be painful without the help of drugs. He was not in natural heat; an alpha’s cock would likely tear him without medical aid. He had no guarantee that the Emperor would deign to offer medicine or care afterwards if Aiden was hurt. </p><p>So Aiden took the drugs. </p><p>Fleeing the pleased smile of the servant, Aiden took the bottle of oil to his bath chamber and began to slick himself open. Aiden’s cock soon took interest in the proceedings, against his wishes. He willed it away, thinking of the pain and humiliation he was due to suffer imminently. </p><p>The Emperor had killed his brothers on the field, his aunt in the execution courtyard, his cousins after their attempted coup, and now Aiden was the only one left. The pampered, precious lone omega of the family, kept well away from the dangers of combat and intrigue, prepared to marry for an alliance and nothing else. Aiden cursed his traditionalist parents for denying him the tools that might have saved him now. If he’d been more politically astute, perhaps he could have found a way to angle for an alliance, persuade the Emperor to take him as a spouse instead of … well, “plaything” was the probably best way to frame it. </p><p>Instead, now Aiden could only hope that the Emperor would tire of him quickly and cast him off to an advisor. He had no illusions of his chances if he were thrown outside the palace walls now. Aiden was not a common born omega, with a trade and a business and marriage proposals to pick and choose between. He was a former prince, without skills to speak of that would be practical outside the palace. </p><p>Maybe Aiden was supposed to hope for death instead, but he’d never been a warrior, never trained in arms or marched with soldiers like his brothers. He hadn’t witnessed his aunt’s execution, but he’d overheard the servants speaking of it in hushed tones. Her noble submission to her fate was seen as honorable, and she’d been granted the mercy of a quicker death for her performance. </p><p>Aiden could only hope that his submission to the Emperor would similarly grant him mercy, though in the bedchamber instead of the execution courtyard. </p><p>When Aiden reemerged from the bath chamber, the servant was gone. Relieved, Aiden stumbled to his closet and selected the clothing the Emperor would rip from his body. He contemplating going naked, but remembered he would have to let the servant guide him to the location first and decided against that. He also decided against the embroidered engagement ceremony robes from last season. Aiden did not wish to be seen to be insulting the Emperor, but also rankled at the idea of dressing himself for the Emperor’s pleasure. His body was demanded, and now he had to wrap himself up like a midsummer present?  </p><p>Aiden chose robes of light blue and cream. Lightweight and flimsy, he’d last worn them to the seaside in the summer. They complimented his complexion well, and were formal enough not to cause offense. </p><p>The feel of the silks against his skin, particularly his nipples and cock and thighs, sent pleasant sensations through his body. The drug was taking effect, and quickly too. </p><p>When the servant returned, Aiden required her assistance to walk down the hallway. His legs were shaking and his gait unsteady. The oil was now joined by his body’s own natural slick. Aiden could feel it dripping down his legs as he grimly walked to the Emperor’s bedchamber. </p><p>The room was lavish, but not gaudy. Aiden recognized it as the best of the guest chambers. He was surprised but relieved that it was not his aunt’s bed, or his elder brother’s, where he would be ravished. </p><p>“Good, the drug is working.” The servant pronounced, feeling at Aiden’s forehead. “Wait here for the Emperor. Do not fall asleep while you wait.” She steered him into the massive bed.</p><p>Aiden almost laughed. How could he sleep in such a state? His body already ached to be fucked, to be filled, to be used for pleasure. He was so aroused he nearly begged the servant for a kind hand, despite his frustration with her as the face of his imminent torment. </p><p>Previously, Aiden had ridden out his heats alone, aided by toys and his own hands. He’d had sweethearts at court, but those had been limited to dances at parties, exchanges of gifts and poetry, and idle fantasies at night in dreams. Dalliances were one thing, but entanglements or worse a pregnancy would have spoiled the arranged alliance. His first heat shared with another ought to have been in the Island Kingdom, in a marriage bed decked in flowers. Instead Aiden sat alone, waiting for his family’s murderer to take him as forcefully as he’d taken the country.</p><p>Aiden had only seen the Emperor briefly, at a distance. During the siege he had been a spot of orange and gold through a telescope, commanding his troops and riding on a splendid black mare. What if the Emperor was older than his aunt, or covered in pox marks, or reeked of sweat and blood? It wouldn’t make a difference, Aiden supposed, because he would have to submit no matter what came through the door. And the drugs working through his body meant that he’d beg for anything to fill him soon enough. </p><p>As if in response to his speculation, the door burst open. The Emperor strode inside. He was tall and built like most soldiers Aiden had seen, with umber skin compared to Aiden’s own reddish-brown tones. The orange and gold robes of the battlefield were gone now, replaced with more reserved but no less lavish attire of rich purple and deep red. Colors of triumph and indulgence. </p><p>Aiden hurriedly bowed his head and crouched on the bed, spine tense. He wondered if the formality was even necessary, if the Emperor would have preferred him to present himself on hands and knees, ass up. </p><p>“I could smell you all the way down the hall.” The Emperor declared. His voice was exactly as Aiden had expected, sonorous and carrying, with the easy confidence of a man used to getting his way. “Are you prepared?”</p><p><i>No</i>, Aiden wanted to say, <i>nothing could prepare me for this, please let me go, please don’t do this.</i> “Yes, your eminence.” </p><p>The Emperor climbed onto the bed and took Aiden by the chin, examining his face. “Your family line was beautiful. A shame so many of them refused to surrender.” </p><p>Even as his stomach lurched, Aiden’s treacherous cock throbbed in response to an alpha’s scent so close.  “… yes, your eminence.” </p><p>The Emperor reached a hand down, parting the robes Aiden wore. He stroked Aiden’s chest, down over his soft belly, finding no hardened muscles. “So, you were not made for war. You were made for pleasure.” His fingers fell lower, probing between Aiden’s legs and stroking the nub of his cockhead. </p><p>Aiden couldn’t hold back a shiver. </p><p>“That is good. Now, I am not in war. Now, I seek only pleasure.” The Emperor buried his face in the crook of Aiden’s neck, scenting him. “Mmmmmmm …” he practically purred, and grazed his teeth over Aiden’s skin. “So sweet already. And all mine.”</p><p>Aiden bit back a cry of distress. He had to make his peace with this, and soon. He doubted the Emperor wanted him to weep.</p><p>The Emperor shoved Aiden down, onto his back. “Part your legs.”</p><p>Aiden did as he was told. </p><p>The Emperor tugged his pants off and revealed a thick cock already starting to swell at the head. “Relax.” </p><p>Despite the fear and outrage, Aiden felt his body swaying to the will of the alpha above him. His blood was boiling already and he ached for something, anything. </p><p>“I campaigned for seasons. Sleeping in tents, eating sheep, seeing my soldiers die,” the Emperor stroked his way up Aiden’s legs and began to tilt his hips up. “And now I reap the spoils.”  </p><p>Aiden did cry out when the Emperor began to push within him. Fortunately both the oil and natural slick had been enough, and it was not nearly as painful as Aiden had feared. Soon the dragging sensation was actually pleasant. </p><p>“I’m going to knot you,” the Emperor said. It was not a warning but a statement. “Prepare yourself.”</p><p>To Aiden’s horror he moaned as the Emperor’s cock swelled within him. It felt incredible. Then it pulsed, and Aiden felt full and warm and realized the Emperor’s come was inside him. </p><p>The Emperor paused for a moment, panting and grinning down at Aiden. “A fine thing, to be the first to breech an omega.” He stroked a hand along Aiden’s cheek. “Especially such a pretty, responsive omega as you.”</p><p>Without warning, the Emperor leaned down and sank his teeth into Aiden’s neck. </p><p>Aiden wailed in pain and shock, squirming and stuck fast to the Emperor. </p><p>“Mmmm, so vocal,” the Emperor pronounced, rising up again and licking his lips. “I’ll hear you scream before the night is through. And everyone in the kingdom will know how sweetly the former prince took my knot.” </p><p>Aiden whimpered. He knew how servants gossiped, and knew the rumors would spread like wildfire. By next day everyone in the palace would know very well what had happened, and then it would spread beyond the palace walls. </p><p>The Emperor had him three more times that night, once even with his fingers and hand thrust deep into Aiden to simulate a knot. That was what made Aiden scream at last, to the delight of the Emperor. </p><p>Aiden’s neck and shoulders ached from the livid bites the Emperor had left upon him. The heat was fading now, and the sticky mess of come scattered all over his body no longer comforted him. </p><p>“If you conceive a living child, I shall marry you,” the Emperor murmured as he lay back on the bed beside Aiden. “In the meantime, you shall be a concubine. Available only to me.”</p><p>“As your eminence commands,” Aiden whispered. </p><p>“Mmmmmm, yes. Everything is now as I command.” The Emperor laid a possessive arm across Aiden’s chest. Within moments he was snoring. </p><p>Aiden stayed frozen in place, body throbbing with new sensations, beside the Emperor. He slept and dreamt of the Emperor’s knot pulsing inside him again and again, filling him until his belly swelled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>